FatherBat Day couldnt think of a good name
by Yuuri-nyan
Summary: Damian's at school and finds out that tommarow is fathers day. His teacher sais they will be making cards for them, but Bruce is dead. What will he do? Wll he make a card for Bruce, or someone else?


Father-Bat Day

"Alright kids, listen up," called out to the class to grab their attention. Damian looked up at her with a bored expression on his face. "Tomorrow we will be learning about the history of 'Fathers Day' and we will be making a card for you to give to your father." Damian paid more attention, intrigued by what he heard. "And just incase you didn't know, tomorrow is fathers day. June 19." The teacher finished, just as the bell rang. "Alright, class dismissed, have a good day!" and with that, she and all her students headed home.

"Hm, fathers day, what am I going to do about that?" thought Damian. His father, Bruce, is dead, or 'lost in time' according to Tim. Damian shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Sigh, well, whatever, I just wont do anything tomorrow." Damian decided.

When Damian arrived home, he went straight to his room and finished his homework. (little bugger finished in less than 2 minutes, -_-) After that, he looked over a few files in the bat cave, then went to the kitchen to eat. Once he had gotten his food, Dick came home and went straight to the kitchen for lunch. "Alfie! What are we having today?" Dick asked his old friend. (seriously, how old is Alfred? Can someone tell me plz?) "Master Richard, we are having lobster with salad as a side dish, for desert we will have apple pie, which I know you and Master Damian enjoy very much." Alfred finished while handing the food to Dick. "Pennyworth, how many times do I have to repeat myself, I do not enjoy eating apple pie, I just…don't mind it very much." Damian countered with his stubborn attitude.

"As you wish Master Damian. I will keep in mind that you do not 'enjoy' apple pie." Alfred said with a straight face but a hint of mischief in his voice. Damian ignored him and continued to eat. Dick laughed and petted Damian's hair. "Alright squirt, enough, so, how was school today?" Dick asked to change the subject. Damian huffed and swatted Dick's hand away, "Class was boring and simple, just like every other day." Damian replied with an annoyed tone.

Dick frowned, "Well, did you learn anything that you didn't know before today?" Dick asked, wanting to know what Damian DIDN'T know. Damian stopped eating, and froze. Dick, a bit startled, stared at Damian questioningly. Damian sighed, "Well, I learned that tomorrow is Fathers Day. Tomorrow we will be learning the history of Fathers Day and we are going to make a card to five to our Fathers. But, I don't plan on making one considering how Father is gone." Damian finished with a blank face. Dick could sense a bit of sadness coming from his little robin due to his body language.

Dick had a sad smile plastered on his face. "Hey, lighten up Damian. Make the card and were going to go to Bruce's grave. You could leave it there, and I'll buy some flowers to go along with it. Ok?" Dick reassured Damian. Dick, being the touchy feely person he is, brought Damian into a tight hug.

Damian, startled, tried to get out of the embrace. "GRAYSON! Unhand me at once! You know that I do not approve of your show of affection!" Damian protested while struggling. Dick laughed and let go, but before he completely let go, he gave Damian a kiss on the forehead. Damian blushed and pulled away. He wiped at his forehead to get the "Dick germs" off him. Dick laughed.

"Alright, enough messing around. Lets get back to eating before it gets cold." Dick announced. Damian huffed and picked up his fork, continuing to eat. After lunch, Dick and Damian went down to the cave and looked over files that have not yet been solved. They were down there, doing their research, for about 5 hours.

"Master Richard, Master Damian, it is time for dinner!" Alfred called down to the 2 from the top of the stairs. They had dinner, then watched a movie. Half way through "The Exorcist" (I HATE THAT MOVIE! -shiver-) Damian fell asleep, his head resting comfortably on Dick's shoulder. Dick smiled down at Damian. "The kid can be cute when he's not being a brat." Dick thought.

Dick picked Damian up and headed up the stairs. When he arrived at Damian's room, he opened the door and set him down. Dick covered Damian up with his blanket and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight Damian." Dick whispered, shutting off the light and closing the door softly. Damian smiled in his sleep and snuggled into his pillow and blankets.

* * *

><p>The next day, Damian got dressed, ate breakfast, and got in the car with Dick, ready for school. Before Damian headed off for his class, he heard Dick yell out, "Have a good day!" Damian turned around and scowled, but Dick only laughed and waved goodbye, leaving for work.<p>

Damian stepped inside his class room and sat down at his desk. The bell for class to start rang, and the teacher stepped in. "Alright class, let's start with what you kids know about Fathers Day. Can someone tell me what Fathers Day is about?" The teacher asked. A girl a few rows down from Damian raised her hand. "Fathers Day is a day where everyone can say thanks to their Daddies for everything they do for you every year." The girl finished. "Thank you Carol, does anyone have anything to add to that?" questioned. No one raised their hand so she moved on to the next activity. For another 2 hours, the teacher spoke about the history of Fathers Day, explaining to all the children. After that, everyone went out for recess.

Damian sat at a bench, far away from all the other children, reading a book. He thinks having recess is preposterous. He does not need recess, he just wants to get the day over with. To his relief, the bell for class to resume rang. He headed straight for his class room, going at a fast pace.

As soon as everyone sat down, the teacher had 4 students pass out scissors', colored paper, crayons, and glue.

Damian stared at the objects on his desk, not knowing what to do with them. came around, watching her kids work when she saw Damian. "What's wrong sweet heart?" she asked as she walked towards him. Damian twitched from being called "sweet heart" but resisted the urge to yell at his teacher, knowing that if he did, he would get in trouble, but that's not what he's scared of, he's not scared of Dick either, he's scared of Alfred. Forcing himself to answer the teacher in a calm voice he said, "I don't know what to do, my father is…busy and he won't be here anytime soon." Damian said, pausing halfway, not knowing what to say.

"Well sweetie, is there anyone that's taking care of you right know? Like a brother, uncle, anything like that? You could make them a card." The teacher told Damian. He looked at the supplies and asked, "Can I make 2 cards?" "Of course you can sweetums." she told him. Damian twitched again but remained calm. He forced a smile at his teacher, "Thanks MsWalker!" he said in fake cheeriness.

Damian got to work on his cards. He didn't make them frilly like a little girl would, or torn and full of doodles of cars and such like most boys would. He made it the way he makes everything. He made it from the essence of his soul. The cards were all Damian, and just by looking at them, you could tell not any normal child would have made them. They are entirely Damian.

Damian had barely managed to finish his cards when the bell for school to end rang. He sighed and cleaned up his mess before leaving and waiting for Alfred to pick him up. When he got home he rushed to his room and looked at the cards he made. He was debating whether to give it to his "father figure" or to just hide it/throw it away/burn it. He was still debating with himself when he went down stairs for lunch. As Damian got his food, Dick came through the front door and went straight to the kitchen. When he entered, he ruffled Damian's hair, which caused him to scowl, and sat down, waiting for Alfred to bring him his food.

"So Dami, did you make the card? After we eat we could go buy some flowers and head over to his grave." Dick suggested. Damian paused. He thought it over before sighing and nodding his head yes. Dick's eyes lit up to Damian's answer. "Ooooh, can I see it?" Dick asked with his best puppy dog eyes. Damian's eyebrow twitched to this. He shook hid head no. "Not until we arrive at my fathers grave Grayson." Damian stated before continuing to eat. Dick pouted but left it at that.

When they finished eating they got in one of their many cars and drove off to buy flowers. Dick decided to buy roses, he knew they were Bruce's favorite even though he never admitted to it. They went to the cemetery and went straight to Bruce's grave. "Hey dad, Happy Fathers Day! Here, we brought you some flowers, and Damian made you a card!" Dick spoke cheerfully to his fathers grave, as if his body were there in its place.

He looked at Damian with a sad smile. "Damian, you have the card right?" Dick asked. Damian nodded yes, and while he did that he took out the card from his backpack. Dick looked at it with a gentle smile. He set the roses by the grave while Damian set the card under it, not wanting it to be blown away by the wind anytime soon. They stayed there for a few extra minutes which consisted of Dick speaking to their father. Damian just stared and listened. Sadness showing through his mask of anger.

After awhile, they left the cemetery and headed home. When they got home and were heading up the steps, Dick looked at Damian and ruffled his hair. "That card you made was great Damian. I'm sure Bruce loves it." Dick told him. Damian huffed and held onto his backpack tightly. Dick saw, so he asked, "What do you have in your backpack Damian?" "Nothing" Damian said in an annoyed tone. Dick just gave Damian a look that caused him to sigh.

Damian reached into his backpack and brought out another card. To Dick's surprise he handed it to him. "Here. Happy Fathers Day Grayson." Damian murmured, a slight blush on his cheeks. Dick took it, to shocked to say anything. The card was black with the Batman signal all around it, it had a drawing of Batman and Robin side by side in the front, and on the back, had the old robin costume. Inside were a few more drawings of them, and had "HAPPY FATHERS DAY!" written on the right side After a few minutes, he had a huge grin on his face. He brought Damian into a tight hug and said, "Thanks little D!" Damian accepted the hug and returned the gesture. Damian continued the hug, but after awhile, he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"Grayson? Are you crying?" he questioned, a bit of concern in his voice. Dick shook his head no but did not lift his head from Damian's shoulder. He sighed and just held on tightly to Dick, not letting go until he had calmed down. Dick let Damian go and looked him straight in the eyes. He gave Damian one of his best smiles and kissed him on the forehead. "Damian, you have no idea how happy I am right know. Receiving this from you has made me the happiest man alive." Dick told Damian, giving him one more big hug. Damian couldn't help but smile (which Dick squealed at). Damian had decided that every year for Fathers Day, he would make 2 cards. One for his blood father, Bruce, and one for the man that was like a real father to him, Dick.

* * *

><p>ALRIGHT! So please review this story plz. Tell me what you think and all that. I do not own Batman or Dick or Damian. So plz do not sue me. By the way, is my English teacher so yeah I don't own her either.<p> 


End file.
